warriorprincessfandomcom-20200215-history
Tsunami
Synopsis Xena and Gabrielle visit a village, and Gabrielle decides to have her palm read. The woman tells Gabrielle she is in great danger. Gabrielle says that describes every day of her life with Xena! The duo splits off in search of lunch, and Gabrielle see Autolycus in chains on the end of the line of men boarding a ship. She tries to speak to him, and when she boards the ship to do so, the men jump her. She fights them off with her staff, but the boat sails. Xena hears Gabrielle's screams for her, and runs to the shore. She does a Xena flip (as only Xena can) and lands in the ship, sword drawn and ready to rumble. You don't take Gabrielle from Xena! Thadeus, a wealthy man who owns the slaves now, is also on board the ship. He isn't very happy with Xena and Gabrielle's presence, but Xena goes to speak to Autolycus. He is just after some diamonds in the mine. There are two other prisoners; Macon and Petrodes. Macon is a jerk and Petrodes is scared to death. Gabrielle learns that Thadeus' wife is pregnant, but she hasn't told her husband yet because he doesn't want a baby. Everyone keeps feeling a slight bump in the ship, and Xena tries to persuade Thadeus and the captain to turn around. She sees ash in the distance -- a volcano has erupted. The captain turns about. Xena tells everyone to go below deck, but there is no time! She barely is able to drag Gabrielle and few others below when it hits! The mother of all waves flips the ship, leaving them upside and trapped in a pocket of air. Xena begins a frantic search for Gabrielle. She finds Autolycus, safe and unharmed. The pregnant wife is fine, too, but her husband has a broken leg. Macon survived also; the Captain is badly wounded. But where is Gabrielle? Petrodes begins screaming: get her away, she's dead! Xena rushes over and pulls her semi-conscious friend away from the hysterical young man. She's okay. They patch everybody up, and then Xena doesn't quite know what to do. Macon, who is a real idiot as well as a jerk, opens a door, letting the equilibrium out of the boat, and it begins to sink after tumbling everyone around some more. Xena determines that they need to turn the rudder on the ship, and after much maneuvering they finally manage to do that. The boat comes to rest on a reef, no longer sinking, but they are too deep to try to swim up. The atmosphere is ominous; everyone thinks they are going to die. Macon doesn't help any by trying to kill anyone who is injured because they are breathing his air. Petrodes finally nearly shoots Macon with a crossbow, and Xena whips out her chakram to stop him. Unfortunately it messes up the ballast of the boat and it slips again. Autolycus tries to drink from a leather wine bag, and finds it empty. Xena realizes they can fill the bags with air and use them on the way up to the surface. They are near some warm water geysers; she thinks they can use them to propel themselves to the surface. They do this; Macon loses his bag and fights Xena for hers. She saves him, though. Everyone makes land and lives, and Thadeus frees his slaves to please his wife. Memorable quotes Cast * Lucy Lawless as Xena * Renée O'Connor as Gabrielle * Bruce Campbell as Autolycus * Ben Baker as deckhand * Toby Fisher as Petrodis * Stephen Tozer as Thadeus * Todd Rippon as Macon * Stephen Hall as Captain * Angela Dotchin as Soraya * Slade Leef as Sailor * Joy Watson as Palmist Background information and notes Continuity and mistakes Disclaimer * No cast or crew were singing "Tanks for the Memories" during the production of this motion picture. However, the phrase "strike the set" was given new meaning. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3